Moon Riddle
by WalterMac1960
Summary: Poor Moon, the sibling of the great Lord Voldemort has to try and live a normal life as Moon Hildegarde. With out telling anyone, but Dumbledore, of her relatives she enrolls in the school of Hogwarts. Can she live a normal life? Meeting new people, making friends and falling in love; I hope Moon's life turns out how she wants it.
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Chapter 1: First Meeting

She was a pure born, but she wouldn't have known anything about the term muggle or the words wizard, witch and magic if it weren't for the great wise old man known as Dumbledore.

He was a great old wizard, world known for his power and for being the headmaster of the great wizarding school, Hogwarts the school of witch craft and wizardry.

Moon was an orphan at Stockwell Orphanage along with her brother, of which she loathed, Tom.

Dumbledore had once before visited the orphanage to ask Tom to join him at Hogwarts School, Moon had not yet been born when Dumbledore had come for him many years before.

Tom was already an adult, at an age of thirty four, when Moon was born.

But his name was so well known that from even a young age she knew of him.

Moon was sent to the same orphanage as her brother Thirty Four years later.

Moon denied all knowledge of her brother's existence and relationship with her, convincing many that she was not of the Riddle family.

Soon after her arrival at Stockwell Orphanage weird things began happening.

It was obvious straight away to Dumbledore, who watched over her from a young age, that she was one of them.

So on Moon's eleventh birthday Dumbledore gave her an exciting and life changing experience.

As he slowly waltzed into her room on the top floor, cut off from any contact with other orphans, she began to feel that this man was here to help.

Dumbledore showed her things that she could do in return.

"Would you like to join me Moon? Would you like to enrol in my school, Hogwarts?"

Moon gazed up at Dumbledore as he offered her the same offering he offered thirty four years ago to her brother.

"I… I…" Tears flooded her eyes, streaming down her face as she buried it into Dumbledore's suit, "I would love to… Thank You so much!"

Dumbledore hugged her gently in return lifting her face to his.

"But I have one request." She spoke sweetly as she dried her eyes standing away from Dumbledore giving him a shock.

He slowly thought of what could possibly be her request before calmly and kindly agreeing.

"Good! I don't want anyone to call me Riddle. I want to change my last name… To anything; but Riddle!"

Fury pulsing through her body Dumbledore began to decide on a new and appropriate surname for Moon.

"How about… No… Uh… Oh I know… Ah maybe not… I have it!"

Smiling with achievement he recited Moon's new name, "Moon Hildegarde."

At that they packed Moon's belongings at set of for Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 1: Continued

Chapter 1: Carried On

Moon was shaking like crazy due to nerves.

She couldn't help it really, today would be her first day at her new school.

It wasn't a normal school like the ones Muggle's attended, no; she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

As she slowly trotted around Kings Cross Station searching for Platform 9 she began to become weary and scared of crossing over to the wizarding side.

Her brother Thomas, Thirty Four years ago, had attended the very same school but he had become a murderer.

Were all wizards the same? Would she turn out like her brother? Or was she just worrying too much?

As she finally reached Platform 9, staring longingly at the wall separating Platform 9 and 10, she checked quickly making sure that nobody was paying any attention to her.

Within a flash she had begun running straight at the wall.

What if Dumbledore was wrong and Hogwarts doesn't exist? What if she crashes causing a massive commotion?

But before she could rethink all this she had passed through the wall.

She stood firm and still on Platform 9¾ staring up at the Hogwarts Express, a black and gold steam train, waiting to depart full of Hogwarts students.

Was she dreaming? But it didn't matter to her because even if it were a dream she never wanted to wake.

Moon is an extremely beautiful girl; you would never be able to tell Tom was her relative from her face.

Her straight, thick short red hair unbrushed puffed around her head.

Her snow white skin smooth and clear complexion showed her bright rosy cheeks.

Her slightly arched rosette red eyebrows highlight her emotions by moving all directions as she reacts to the world around her.

Her large crimson green eyes, remind you of a Japanese maple blowing in the wind.

Her tiny pig like nose that scrunches up when she talks and her mouth small yet stands out due to her crimson red lips.

Her trolley was filled with her belongings, piles of books that she needed for lessons and muggle books she never got a chance to read, a heap of black school robes which lay over the edge of a massive Hogwarts trunk and finally she had a gleaming, empty silver cage balanced perfectly on top of her huge trunk.

She carried on pushing the trolley towards an open carriage door when suddenly a loud crash disturbed the noise of the station.

Moon toppled forward slamming her stomach into the bar of her trolley almost going fully over it.

Before she could even take in her surroundings an ear splitting screech filled the station.

"Vesta no! Come over here and get back into your cage! VESTA!"

Moon looked up to be faced with the tragedy at hand.

Whilst she had been walking towards the carriage door and the same time so had some other boy, therefore the two of them had collided causing the boys owl to escape from its cage.

The owl had landed on a young girl's head and wouldn't move even as the boy shouted at it to do as he told. "Vesta for goodness sake you are scaring her. Get back in your cage."

Moon decided to help the boy as she saw it was of her own doing that I escaped.

She checked her trolley still held all her belongings, to her surprise no damage had come to hers, and slipped around the crowd to help him capture his owl.

She eventually, after a lot of pushing and shoving, reached the boy with his troublesome owl and the screeching girl with owl upon her head.

"Um… Can I help in anyway? I feel this is partially my fault."

The boy turned her, his grey eyes glinting, and sniggered whilst waving his arms frantically at his bird.

"Na it's alright he's my bird my responsibility." He smiled sweetly and carried on shouting at the owl.

Moon felt even worse whilst she watch everyone pile onto the train as he still struggled to gain control over his bird.

She soon grew fed up with the bird and as she strutted over to the girl screaming she stretched out her arms and grabbed it round the wings.

The boy ran over to her with such pleasure in his eyes. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He grabbed her round the wrist and plunged them into the owl cage not giving the bird another chance to escape.

Moon gently released the bird and quickly pulled her hands out of the way before they were shut in the cage door.

Before Moon could even turn to take in the innocent bystander, she had just helped; her arms were locked in next to her body preventing her from moving an inch.

"I can't thank you enough. I would have been there for days trying to catch that bloody owl. Thanks again"

The boy had grabbed her round the waist in a hug, even though it wasn't very comfortable Moon liked it she'd never been hugged before.

The boy released her from his death grip and began an introduction completely forgetting about having to board the train.

"Hi! I am Sirius. Sirius Black!" He beamed with joy, glowing as he smiled showing every single one of his teeth, "What's your name?"

Moon, lost in Sirius's beautiful face, shook herself alive and began her introduction, "Um… I am Moon. Moon Ri… Hildegarde!"

Correcting herself before suspicion came over him.

Sirius's body was thin but well-built and strong; his height above average.

His appearance was remarkably attractive and his face was cheerful, especially when speaking.

Sirius's eyes were small and grey a reflection of the trains smoke, his teeth beautiful and clean; white as pearl and gleaming like the sun.

His hair was thick and black; shaggy and unbrushed yet still in amazing condition.

His skin white and soft even from sight and his complexion was perfect.

Moon was soon sucked into his beauty uncontrollably staring at his gorgeous face.

Sirius had begun noticing Moon staring at him and begun smirking. "Well, well I believe missy here has fallen for my amazingly good looks."

Moon shook herself back to normal and in a sudden moment slapped Sirius as hard as possible around the face leaving a red hand mark across his cheek.

Clutching his cheek he turned his face back in her direction tears of laughter dripping down is smooth cheeks. "Sorry, sorry! I deserved that!"

He began smirking harder holding back his laughter.

Moon gazed curiously at Sirius confused on how someone could accept harsh measures.

Sirius looked up at Moon, holding his cheek as if it were to fall off, he caught Moon's gaze and his whole body filled with heat, his face reddened, his eyes transfixed, on Moon's beautiful green eyes, his body stiffened unable to move an inch till.

"May I ask what you are staring at?" Sirius came back to life and within a flash hid his face from sight running onto the train before she asked any more questions.


	3. Chapter 2: The Train Journey

Chapter 2:

Moon, confused still by this boy kindness towards her after all she had done, began walking on to the train as well.

She had lost sight of the boy and was unsure on what she was supposed to do.

She remembered what Dumbledore had told her 'When you reach the station give your bags to the train attendant and then once on board find a compartment, sit down, relax and before the train meets Hogwarts change into your robes. Good Luck!"

Moon began smiling to herself; she looked forward to seeing Dumbledore again it felt like forever since she had last seen him. She began walking slowly searching each cabin for an empty one, hoping that she wouldn't have to sit with anyone.

Eventually she found the most emptiest of all, containing only one boy who seemed fast asleep in the corner. She slipped in before a crowd of people bustled past almost smashing the glass in the window.

The door made such a bang she was sure the boy would have woken but to her surprise he still lay asleep not moving at all.

She took a seat opposite the boy making no sound as she sat. She got out her favourite muggle book which, since she had brought it, she had read a thousand times over, Jane Eyre. She opened it up to page sixty four, began reading her face being hidden away by the paper pages.

Soon after Moon began reading a loud bang, indistinctively the noise of the glass door, disturbed her she did not lift her head but instead buried her face further into the pages.

A familiar voice soon followed the noise of the door, "This cabin seems the most empty! Potter we could use this one." It was Sirius he had somehow been reunited with Moon after all. Moon acted as if she didn't know of their existence secretly listening to what the boys had to say.

Soon after Sirius had finished speaking, what could only be the Potter boy, began speaking, "Yer! Thanks Sirius I would never had found one on my own. You sure don't mind sharing with me?" She distinctively heard a laugh then the Potter boy carried on with a laugh hidden in his voice, "Of course you don't!" Moon peeked over her book just in time to see the Potter boy wink in Sirius's direction.

The Potter boy and Sirius's personalities seemed to identical yet they were still so different. The Potter boy was tall and thin just like Sirius, his appearance was rather attractive but not like Sirius. His face was cheerful, especially when he was laughing or talking of himself. Potter's eyes were enlarged by his glasses and hazel like the trunk of a tree. His teeth were gleaming like the sun with a brilliant white, a close call to Sirius's. His hair was thick and black; untidy and sticking up, as if it were a hedgehog, at the back. He began messing it up even more before him and Sirius took a seat.

Moon hid her face back in her book, making sure Sirius didn't catch a glimpse of her face. "So James, you know anyone starting Hogwarts as well as you?"

Moon became transfixed by then conversation, no longer paying any attention to her book; she had read it enough times to know what it was about any way.

She sat still, listening and waiting on each word the two of them said. "Na not really! So far I only know Sirius Black!" They both bellowed with laughter.

She had an uncontrollable urge to peak over her book, to see the laughing faces of James and Sirius but she held back. James took a deep breath and began speaking once more, "What about you Sirius?" Sirius fell silent for a few moments, Moon was unsure on whether it was to think or to hide something.

Maybe he didn't want to say her name? Maybe that was the reason behind him running away? Did he know something about her that he didn't like? "Uh… Well… I already have a few family members that are already at Hogwarts.

But they don't count as they aren't new comings and I am not very close to them." Silence fell over the two of them which was soon broken.

"So you only know me then?!" James had made an obvious egotistical comment about himself but it soon pushed out of the air. "Oh ha hardy ha!" The two began laughing again; Moon could tell quite easily the two of them would become great friends in the near future.

"No, I do know someone other than you that is starting Hogwarts today." Sirius stuck out his tongue, "I met a girl… A girl called Moon. Moon… HILDEGARDE!" Sirius shouted her surname as if he had forgotten it but he reassured James that he hadn't.

Moon began to blush, she had never been spoken about kindly and as Sirius described her to James he spoke with such care and consideration she felt her heart thumping in her chest.


	4. Chapter 2: Continued

Chapter 2: Continued

All of a sudden she heard a rustle, pulling her book close to her face, hiding from sight she began to realise that they had awoken the boy sleeping in the corner. He tossed and turned before fully sitting up still with his jacket flung over his face.

Moon pulled down her book slightly to see the boy before they got to Hogwarts. He was sat straight and rigid unmoving but still with the jacket over his head. Moon couldn't help but snigger but it was hidden by the uncontrollable laughter coming from Sirius and James.

At that point the boy lifted his hand and pulled the jacket away from his face looking half asleep. His eyes squinted at the light and turned to face Sirius and James completely missing Moon staring at him.

Moon was uncontrollably drawn to the boy's face, she would admit that James and Sirius were attractive but this boy sat in front of her was absolutely gorgeous, no other word could describe him. He was average height, but still taller than Moon, thin just like Sirius and James, but he looked rather ill as if he hadn't eaten properly for months.

His face was scared, it stood out more when he smiled, he skin was pale and sickly yet it still seem to pull the attention of Moon. His eyes were grey with a tinge of black, almost lifeless in their sockets but they sucked in Moon.

His teeth were brilliantly white, much brighter and perfected than Sirius's. His hair was thin and greying, unusual for someone so young, but originally light brown, it was messy and dirty all over the place as if he had rubbed it against a tree.

Even though this boy was dirty and messy, looking on the verge of death he still seemed beautiful to Moon and she couldn't take her eyes of him. "Mhmmmm! Where am I?" Sirius and James broke into tears of laughter before casually answering him.

"You're on Hogwarts Express!" James began teasing the boy but he didn't acknowledge it. "So what is your name then? I'm James… The Great!" Moon didn't even twinge at James' egocentricity because she was too involved with this boy everyness, he was so fascinating.

"Oh… I thought I was somewhere else. Sorry! Hello, I am Remus Lupin." He spoke so elegantly and intellectually it suited him amazingly. Moon still transfixed on Remus's face began dropping her book giving away her whereabouts but she hadn't noticed.

"Hi I am Sirius Black. Nice to meet…" He froze unable to talk, James and Remus noticed his absence to finish his sentence and turned they face towards him noticing his eyes gormlessly staring at Moon but they hadn't noticed Moon.

James turned to face in the same direction as Sirius and froze identical to Sirius. Remus unsure on what was going on turned coming face to face with Moon, she blushed inferno red pulling her above her face before a word was spoken.

"Wow! Who was that?" James had unfrozen and began with his 'I-am-amazing' tone. "No need to hide I won't hurt you." Moon pulled the book away from her face to be faced with James winking expression.

Her whole body was twinging which shocked James as he sat with a shocked expression no longer being egotistical. Moon looked out of the corner of her eye to see Remus staring at her; she flushed red causing Remus to as well.

"Moon! It was you all along, and spoke of you in such away, how embarrassing!" Moon looked over at Sirius to see him flushed with red as well as her and Remus but he didn't pleased, he looked as if he were on the verge of killing Remus at that point.

Moon shuffled in her seat then decided now would be the best time to introduce herself, "Hi, I am Moon. Moon Hildegarde. But I guess some of you already know that." She couldn't help but smile at then but they kindly all smiled back.

It was as if everyone was talking at once wanting to know everything about her, hanging on her every word. "Ohhh… So you're Moon! You're as beautiful as Sirius described." Moon couldn't control herself from blushing it just came over her.

"I know right. She is just perfect all over. Isn't she just perfect? I wonder where she got that perfectness from." She began blushing harder.

"She is rather beautiful, if I say so myself." Moon spun round in her seat to be faced with Remus still bright red, speaking of her in such admiration, she couldn't control herself and began to giggle. "Thanks." Sirius almost blew up with what seemed anger, "SO!" Sirius spoke through gritted teeth, "Where are you from then Moon?"

He seemed to have calmed down. Moon seemed shocked by this question no one had ever been so interested in her before, they usually avoided her, it was a nice feeling. "Uh… Well not many people ask me these sorts of things so I might be bad at telling you."

They all gave her calm kind smiles so she began her story. "Well since I was a baby I have been in Stockwell Orphanage. Both my parents where wizards so undoubtedly I was one as well, but shamefully my mother died when I was young and my father couldn't look after me so sent me to Stockwell asking Dumbledore to watch over me whilst he couldn't.

As soon as I entered Stockwell weird things happened all the time and sooner or later people began to notice it was due to me. They shut me off in the loft so I couldn't hurt any of the other orphans but they still seemed to get hurt due to me. My powers would usually be worse when my brother visited as I would be so angry whenever he came I couldn't control it.

Then on my eleventh birthday Dumbledore came to visit me asking me to join him at Hogwarts saying I could stay by his side forever." She began smile thinking of when she would see Dumbledore once more. The boys sat stunned with silence not moving or saying a word to her.

"Wow your life sucks." James said the obvious.

"That is a rather unfortunate past, if you don't mind me saying. I have gone through a bit but that is very unfortunate." Sirius broke in giving Remus an evil glare.

"Everything will be okay Moon you have us to protect you." He smiled and moved over to sit between her and James trying to block Remus from view.

Remus understanding what Sirius was intending sat back and looked out the window. Within a matter of seconds when Remus sat down he shot straight back up again stunning everyone. "Quick we have almost approached Hogwarts!

We must change into our robes as soon as possible and as quickly as possible!" He grabbed a bundle of black cloth before shooting out the cabin door slamming it behind him. Moon, in surprise, shook her head as if trying to keep it upon her shoulders.

"Oh Mr Smarty Pants has to ruin everything with his 'must get ready' fanatic." I t was obvious to both Moon and James that Sirius had a serious dislike for Remus but they were both unsure on why.

Moon strode off carrying her robes under her arm to find an empty bathroom of some sort to change her clothing. Eventually she came across a broom cupboard which she saw as just as effective as a bathroom.

She began changing removing her jacket and top and placing her robes over her vest, she didn't wear a skirt but instead trousers. She finished changing and came out of her broom cupboard dressing room.

She walked down the corridor hiding her face from view; she still wasn't very good with people, eventually reaching her cabin safe with Sirius, Remus and James. As she walked in she noticed them all staring contently at her feet, she was wearing bright red, newly brought, converses and to her they were magnificent.

"Do you not like them?" She looked at them innocently. They all looked at each other then one after each other finishing one others sentences they explained they're reasoning for staring. James began, "Well it is just you're so pale…" Sirius came next,

"Not that that means you aren't beautiful but because your robes are so dark…" And Remus came after,

"And they are so extremely bright…" Sirius came in next,

"Not that they don't look nice…" Then Remus,

"It is just that…" And once again James,

"Don't you think that you will get in trouble for wearing such brightly coloured shoes to school with our dark robes?" And then at the exact same time Sirius and Remus repeated the same words,

"Not that you don't look nice!" They both turned to each other Sirius wearing a murderous look and Remus in shock whilst blushing slightly. At the train began to come to a halt slowing down ever so slightly. Remus stood upon pushing the awkward silence out of the air.

"Oh we are already here I guess we better get ready to leave for the boats." Everyone looked at him in a state of confusing which at once he noticed, "Obviously I am the only person who read the school books before we came."

Moon hid her face ashamed and upset. Within a flash before Moon could have taken in her surroundings in she was pulled tightly into a hard kind and soft hug. Remus had pulled her into a hug apologising repeatedly into her ear but eventually she was pulled free, not that she wanted to be, by the kind hands of Sirius who looked as if his head was about to explode with rage.

Eventually all students were asked to leave the train out onto the platform. Moon, who felt hot a flustered, stumbled behind Sirius and James holding on tight to Sirius's wrist, she didn't want to get lost in the midst of the people, and Remus toddled behind them holding tightly onto Moons hand making sure he didn't get lost either.

Eventually every student was out on the platform and all first years were waiting, but Moon was unsure why. It became clear to all what they were waiting for as walking towards the students emerging from the smoke came a giant man.


End file.
